


Rule 63 Tasertricks

by Kenokosan



Category: Tasertricks - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenokosan/pseuds/Kenokosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I have to say is rule 63.</p>
<p>Darcy Lewis is now Derek Lewis, whom I imagined is played by Cillian Murphey. He’s so hot as Jonathan Crane.</p>
<p>Loki Odinson is….well Loki Odindottir.</p>
<p>Also this is my first time goin smut. So if u have something to say….plz say it in Yiddish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule 63 Tasertricks

Derek was puckered out after work. Jane always needed someone to look after her, to make sure that she ate properly and get enough rest. Ever since she first met Thor after he fell out of the sky, she was working non-stop to find a way back to him. Thankfully after the whole Thor’s little sister trying to take over the world fiasco passed, Jane got her dream man back. Derek was happy for Jane really. She was like the sister he never had and Thor was the best guy friend he always wanted, other than Clint of course. 

Derek couldn’t help but smile as the series of events unfolded after their little reunion. After 3 months of the Battle for Manhattan, Thor came back with his little sister in tow, with her magic taken away of course. Thor thought be nice for Loki to have a change in scenery and to recover better on Earth than on Asgard. Apparently someone didn’t have enough father-daughter time while they growing up. Anyway, Derek some how ended up being her keeper, while Jane screwed the brains out of Thor, and the rest of the team can continue the rest of their……activities. At first it was hell, Loki still acted like a spoiled little princess and made sure he remember it……..constantly. After two weeks of her little ranting of him being a mortal and blah-blah my ovaries hurt or something, Derek snapped. In a flurry of words and along the lines of him saying to her that she’s a total bitch, the room she was staying in got very quiet. 

Loki looked at him with wide green eyes that pierced through him as if he was butter. He was about to apologize, before Loki ran to her big brother telling him on how mean he was to her, but he never got word out. Somehow Loki jumped him, starting kissing him as she removed his clothes, and made crazy love to him right then and there. His life was never the same since. Loki ruined him for all woman on the Earth, and that thing she did with her tongue…….there is a reason why she was dubbed silver-tongued. 

Just thinking back on that day made him shiver in delight and smile as he walked into his apartment at night. As he walked in he felt an eerie stillness that lingered in the air as his blue eyes darted left and right as his hand reached into his satchel to pull out his taser. 

“That would be unwise Mr. Lewis” his body tensed up as he heard a familiar silky voice whisper in his ear. Long and thin arms wrapped themselves around his waist as he felt them rest their head on the crook of his neck. Derek craned his head to look into deep green eyes that belonged to none other the Goddess of Mischief and Lies, Loki Odindottir. There was retort on the tip of his tongue when he felt a cold, wet tongue trail it’s way up to the lobe of his ear, he couldn’t suppress the tingling sensation that ran down his spine. He felt Loki release a small giggle as her grip tighten. He couldn’t help the smile to slowly plaster on his face as he turned in her arms.

“You sure know how to welcome a guy home…” Derek said as he looked at her in the eye. For a girl she was pretty damn tall for one. His height of 6’1 compared her 5’11 and a half at first intimidated him at first, but eventually he grew to love it. His hands went to cup her face as she gave off a whimsical smirk tha remind him of a cat that was about to eat the canary.

“…and you know how to treat a lady” Loki said with a small giggle as she kissed him softly on the lips. Derek smiled as he kissed her back. Loki gave out a soft giggle as she drew her lips away and Derek tried to draw her lips back in. Placing a finger to his lips, Loki tutted at him as she wagged her other finger in a disapproving manner as she moved his head back.

“Tut, Tut Mr. Lewis!” Loki said as she stepped out the embrace and walked towards the living room with an eager Derek Lewis following her. Loki stopped at the corner that led to living room and paused as she leaned against the wall. Her finger pawed the wall for a moment before she disappeared into the living room. Derek knew what that look and gesture meant and boy was he excited. When he entered the living room he didn’t see Loki there, but he saw that the room was dimly lit with scented candles, all furniture was gone, save for a office chair, and a long pole was now installed in the middle of his living room. How did that get there?

Before he could he could utter a word a blindfold covered his eyes and was pushed towards the chair. He was forced to sit on it and soon his hands were handcuffed behind the chair. He heard the soft giggle from Loki and he knew that giggle. It was her signature giggle indicating that she was up to no good. That minx!

“Loki?” Derek asked as he heard movement coming from every corner of the living.

“Yes Sweety?” answered Loki as she maneuvered around the living room stretch.

“Mind answering why I’m blindfolded and handcuffed to chair?” he asked her, getting to the point. He felt Loki saunter her hand on his button up shirt, unbuttoning the buttons along making Derek’s breath hitch. By god she had quite the hand on her.

“You’ll see~!” she told him as finished unbuttoning him. Loki smirked as she left an aroused mortal as she walked up to her mortal’s iPod deck station and turned them on. The music began to play and Loki conjured herself a special set of clothes as she walked up Derek and removed his blindfold. 

Derek blinked a few time to adjust to light of the room. When his vision finally adjusted, his eyes went wide and his jaw slacked. 

You won't get much closer  
Until you sacrifice it all  
You won't get to taste it  
With your face against the wall

“Like what you see mortal?’ Loki said in a sultry voice as she walked up to Derek in seductive way. Derek’s mouth went dry as he took in Loki’s outfit. A pleat black super mini skirt, stockings with garter belts, a tight white button up shirt that made her chest look like it might pop out at any minute with a green tie, with her hair down in loose waves and curls that framed her face nicely.

“I love it….” he whispered as Loki leaned closer to his lips. He closed his eyes, but at the last minute Loki pulled away only allowing him a slight touch of her lips. He made a small whimper as she pulled back with a smirk.

“Apologizes Mr. Lewis, you can only see with yours eyes not lips……for now” she said in a sultry voice as she walked up to the pole. Derek followed her movements with his eyes as she grabbed the pole with one hand and did a full circle around it. The mini skirt hitched up with every movement she made until she stopped suddenly. 

“Prepare yourself mortal” she said as she ever so slowly, began to grind the pole between her breast up and down for a few times. In a flash she put her back against the pole, arching against it and grinding her butt on it. With nimble fingers, Loki began to unbutton her shirt one button at a time she slid on the pole until she sat, leaning against it with her shirt wide open.

“Green…..I should’ve know….” Derek said as his eyes were glued on her bra. It’s an emerald shade with black lace on the edges of the cups. 

“Green is my favorite color” she told him as she some how manage to get back up with grace and grab the pole with both hands. 

Get up and commit  
Show the power trapped within  
Do just what you want to  
Now stand up and begin

Loki took a deep breath before jumping a little and wrapping her legs around the pole, with great effort she leaned back using only hand to hang on as she used her other hand to run it through her hair, down her neck, breast, and to her core. She gave a soft moan as she slid down the pole as she twirled, until her feet touched the ground. She gave her best sultry smile as she wrapped her ankles at the base of the pole. She used her both her hands to start making her spin around the pole and for good measure of a tease, she tore off her white button up shirt, exposing the rest of her bra.

Ooh, 1, 2, 3, 4 fire's in your eyes  
And this chaos, it defies imagination  
Ooh, 5, 6, 7, 8 minus 9 lives  
You've arrived at panic station

Derek felt his pants getting tighter and tighter as he watched Loki pole dance for him. Shit. He wasn’t sure how much he could take of this. Just seeing her grind against the pole as her skirt ridded up, exposing her green lacy panties as they got wet……..this was pure torture for him. What did he do to deserve this?

“Loki……” he whined as he fought against the handcuffs, he was pretty sure he was drawing blood by now.

“Yes Derek?” she said as she came to a slow stop from sliding down the pole, only using her legs.

Doubts will try to break you  
Unleash your heart and soul  
Trouble will surround you  
Start taking some control

“C-can you…..” 

“Can I what?”

“Un-cuff me?” he begged her. God he wanted to touch her so badly! Loki looked at him in consideration, but gave an evil smirk.

“If I did that, then where be the fun in that?” she said leaning against the pole as she caressed her breast, pinching her nipples through the lacy fabric, moaning at the touch. This made Derek’s pants even more tighter as he can only watch in agony.

“AT LEAST UNBUTTON MY TROUSERS!!” he shouted at her. This made Loki stop her ministrations and look over him and sure enough there was tent being pitched. This made her lick her lips and her eyes change to a deeper green as she walked up to him.

“What’s the magic word~?” she said as she bend in front of him, showing most of her cleavage as she slid down in front of his trousers. With her hand she began to stroke his manhood softly, making his hips jerk into her hand, this made her giggle as she continued stroking him.

“P-p-please…..” he whispered as he softly grinded into her hand. She stopped and looked up at him with a small smile.

“Since you asked so nicely….” she went straight for the button and zipper, releasing him from his trousers. Derek gave a relived sigh as he was finally free from his trousers. He suddenly felt fingers gripping his penis, making his eyes go wide. He looked down to see Loki look at his penis with a hungry gleam and smile as she spared him a quick glance in his direction.

“Loki what-SHIIT!!” he shouted as he felt soft lips kiss the tip of his penis. She began to suck on the tip of his penis, getting it wet in spittle as she worked her hands on his shaft, with each suck and nip, her hands jacking him off. Loki smiled as Derek gasped for air whenever she took him whole a couple of times. Derek gasped and hummed in pleasure as continued her ministrations. Her tongue worked like magic on his shaft as one of hands snuck it’s way behind his testicles. Loki’s hand did something back there and shit hit the roof as he came in her mouth. She swallowed all of it and when she was done, Loki licked her lips.

“Delicious…..” she said as she stood up once more.

Stand up and deliver  
Your wildest fantasy  
Do what the fuck you want to  
There's no one to appease

“You damn….minx” Derek said gasping for air as his body continued to spaz and twitch. Loki smirk at his remark as she walked behind him.

“I aim to please” she said as she began to unlock the cuffs from his wrist. Derek felt the cuff come off his wrist and he stood up from the chair to get a good look at them. They were red and bruised, but no signs of blood. That was good.

“Sorry bout that” Loki said as she grabbed his wrists from him and looked at it. She kissed them softly, healing them instantly. Derek looked at her with half-lidded eyes as she looked up at him in the eye. In flash, he kissed her hard. Teeth, tongues, and lips meshed with one another as Derek pushed Loki up to the pole. The pole grinded against her ass, making her gasp and Derek didn’t hesitate to slip all of his tongue into her mouth as he caressed her breast, making her nipples hard again. Her bra came off in an instant and Derek threw off his work shirt, making their chest mesh as they continued to kiss. Loki’s hands gripped his hair tightly as Derek’s hands gripped her hips. Loki could feel his shaft getting hard once more, making her folds more wet for him.

With great displeasure Loki broke the kiss, gasping and panting as she looked at him in the eye. Derek stared back, his eyes a deep blue color.

Ooh, 1, 2, 3, 4 fire's in your eyes  
And this chaos, it defies imagination  
Ooh, 5, 6, 7, 8 minus 9 lives  
You've arrived at panic station

“I think now would be a good time to take this to the bed chambers……” she whispered to him as she nuzzled his neck.

“G-good call” he answered back. Loki was about to blink them into his room, but Derek stopped her at the last minute.

“Allow me” he said as he tossed her over his shoulder like a caveman. This made her arousal and adrenaline spike up as he rushed out of the living room and to his room, where he threw her on the bed. Loki crawled towards the center of the bed beckoning him with her eyes as he got on the bed as well, crawling towards her. Derek stopped as soon as he was above her, with a smile he caressed her cheek as she gave out a soft giggle.

“Have I ever told you that you are one dynamite gal?” he said as he kissed her softly.

“Many times, but I never tire of hearing it” she answered back, smiling at him.

“What you did back there was quite the show…Let me show my appreciation” he said as he began to slide downwards. Derek licked his way down, stopping at each of her breast to give them each a good hard suck before continuing his journey down to her wet sex. He removed her panties and skirt slowly, taking notice to how wet they were. This made him smile, knowing full well he can make a goddess wet in wanton need. 

With a smirk his mouth began to suck on her clit, making her hips jerk a little. Derek kept her hips in place with his hands as his continued his ministrations with his tongue. Up, down, down, side, twirl, suck, teeth, and finger……then two…….in and out. Harder. Harder. Faster. FASTER! Then FUCK! Loki screamed in pleasure as her walls came crashing down, and left her gasping for air. Derek crawled back over her as he wiped his mouth.

“Are y-you…..sure your not a…….g-god?” she asked him between breaths.

“Only of sex, sweety” he said as he kissed her forehead as he positioned himself between her legs. He was able to slide in easily, making her groan in pleasure as she drew him down to kiss him. Derek grabbed her hips and started a slow rhythm. The pace was pure agony on Loki as mewled in displeasure as she begged for him to go faster.

“It I did that, then where the fun be in that?” he said quoting her from earlier. Karma was a real bitch. Loki cried out as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“P-p-please?” she asked him as he suck behind her ear. She could feel the smirk as he released that spot with a ‘pop!’

“Since you asked so nicely…” he said with a smile, but instead of going faster he flipped her over on her stomach and entered her from behind. This was a new position as she moaned loudly as she felt him move once more. Loki grabbed the sheets as she felt Derek speed up. She felt herself getting wet once more as she felt her walls clench on his length.

“D-d-Derek…I-I-I’m….” she gasped as she looked at him as she gasped as he hit her one spot, making her see stars and Valhalla.

‘GASP!’ Words were no longer coherent on her tongue as she came down much harder than the first time. She collapsed on the bed as Derek rode out her orgasm until he came too. He pulled out and collapsed besides her, as he regained his breath. Loki crawled over to him, draping herself on him as she nuzzled his neck.

“I gotta ask ya something….” Derek said as he broke the silence after a while as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Ask away…” she mumbled.

“Where did you learn to pole dance?” he asked her. Loki giggled as she stroked his chest.

“Would it bother you if the Man of Iron taught me?” Loki said. This made Derek shot up.

“Seriously!? TONY STARK?!”

“I only jest…….it was actually Lady Potts” Loki said with a smile that meant for a tease.

“Pepper? I never pegged her to do pole dancing…..”

“Apparently ever since her and Anthony got together, she like to spice things up every now and then” Loki said as sleep began to succumb to her.

“Remind me to send her flowers then…..” Derek said as saw Loki fall asleep and then he too fell asleep.

Ooh, 1, 2, 3, 4 fire's in your eyes  
And this chaos, it defies imagination  
Ooh, 5, 6, 7, 8 minus 9 lives  
And I know that you will fight for the duration  
Ooh, 1, 2, 3, 4 fire's in your eyes  
And you know I'm not resisting your temptations  
Ooh, 5, 6, 7, 8 minus 9 lives  
You've arrived at panic station

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY!!! Finished~! My first smutty tasertricks story!! Tell me what ya think about it~! Much loves!


End file.
